How it was and what it will become
by Endenagolor
Summary: THIS STORY IS M/M. Get ready for the gay. Chrome wakes up in the Minecraft world. Ends up working his ass off for rude ass Villagers. Only friend is an Enderman. Enderman works for the Village Librarian. Enderman teaches Chrome ways of crafting and being a miner. Ah, you'll find out the rest. T for now. Rating might rise later on.
1. Enter the World

The sun was shining down onto the plains of the open grassland. Wind shifted the leaves in the trees and sheep grazed on the grass all around. Wolves barked in the nearby forest biome that bordered the plains. The sun was right in the middle of the sky and the wind began to blow harder, making the grass rustle and flatten out.

Suddenly, with a flash of light and a quick 'pop', a body fell out of midair and landed on the ground below. The figure had popped out of nowhere and the sound had made  
>the nearby heard of sheep gallop away frantically. A couple sheep peered behind themselves once further away.<p>

The body was laying on the grass, motionless. Sheep had now crowded around the body of the unknown being and eyed it cautiously. A lamb that had lost it's way from the herd had ventured toward the body curiously. It sniffed the creatures face and then gave it a few licks before backing up and watching.

Suddenly the figures eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. The lamb hunched back out of surprise and skittered away, back towards its herd.

The figure was most certainly different than anything else in the world. The creature wasn't very tall, maybe the same height as most mobs that weren't animals. He had darker skin and a scratched up face, probably due to the rough landing. He wore a black hoodie but the sleeves on his arms were a mint color. The hood to the jacket was also a mint color, as well as the draw strings attached. The pants he wore were also black but has two white stripes going up the sides. His shoes were a dark gray with white bottoms. His hair was also black and indeed quite fluffy. His head was really the only blocky part of him.

The young man stood and took in his surroundings, green eyes darting left to right. He scratched the back of his head, other hand on his hip.

Where was he? He didn't remember anything from before. Not even his name. Or what he was.

He glanced at the sheep who were staring at him curiously. The young mans eyes swept over the herd and finally he came to his senses. He frowned and his brows furrowed as he tried to open his mouth. Everything felt weird. His legs, arms, head. After awhile of just standing around, the human took one step forward. His legs wobbled at the feeling and he almost toppled over. Putting his other foot in front of the other, he began to move. The sheep backed away to give him room and watched quietly.

The human stopped and watched the sheep closely and then looked down at the ground. So many squares... Oh well, right now he wanted to find out what was happening. He began walking again. The sheep watched as he walked off and shortly after, began grazing again.

The human walked around for a bit, taking in the world that surrounded him. He decided it was nice.

He had been so caught up in adventuring that he hadn't noticed the darkening sky. He was nowhere near where he had first woken up. He was still in the same grassy fields. The sun was setting behind him faster and faster by the minute. Before he knew it, the sky had turned black and the stars shimmered above. That was much faster than expected.

The human walked on, passing a few large holes in the ground and some new animals he hadn't seen yet. The large holes were deep dark caves that tunneled through the earth. They stretched everywhere but he wasn't aware of that yet.

A short green monster that was roaming nearby, noticed the human and began pursuing him. It's dark, hollow eyes fixed and determined to get closer.

The human heard crunching of grass behind him as he walked and turned his head. Seeing this monster, out of what felt like instinct, he began running. He had been paying so much attention to his own thoughts and not his surroundings that he hasn't even noticed the various monsters the spawned all around. He continued running and soon enough a light came into his vision. The light gleamed over the grassy hills and soon enough he was coming up into a stop in front of what seemed to be a large stone house. How he knew what it was, he didn't know.

A sound immited from behind him and he was pulled by his hood by an unknown being. The human gasped and struggled against the pulling.

"Shush and quit your struggling, miner!"

The human stopped and turned to see a being about his height with an oddly shaped head and quite the large nose. Maybe it was best not to struggle. He didn't know where he was so he might as well just give in. He was pulled up to one of the houses and shoved inside. Aside from it being quite dark, (the only thing lighting up the room was a lone torch) he could make out what looked to be bookcases and some other objects he didn't recognize.

The door slammed behind him and the creature loomed over him.

"What are you doing out at night? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" The villager spoke quietly, his voice deep and scratchy.

The human shook his head and frowned.

The villager examined him for a few moments then sighed.

"Ah, you are a new miner it seems," the villager said and lifted the humans chin with his hand. "And you've taken quite the fall, which might be as to why you do not know what you are doing. Happens to lots of new miners. Hold on." The villager shuffled over to a chest in the corner of the house and began rumagin through it. The human walked over quietly and tried to look past to see what was inside. Right as soon as he was about to see, the villager closed the chest and pulled out a book. The book shimmered in the dim light of the one torch.

"This is an Enchantment of Intelligence. I just have to use it on you and you'll know lots of things." The villager opened the book and opened his mouth, about to begin reading. Instead of reading, in a flash he banged the book on the humans head. The shimmering of the book drained into the human and he shivered.

"Ooow what was that for? I thought you were supposed to read it!" The human snapped. He gasped and his eyes widened as knowledge began to flood into his head. "Oh.. Hey I can talk!"

The villager smirked and and nodded. "See? That worked quite well it did indeed. The enchantment will have given you a name. One it finds suitable for you. Doesn't make much sense but eh, i'm not gonna argue."

The human winced and pondered for a few seconds. "Oh it's uhh.. Chrome I think?"

The villager made a look of confusion. "You're an internet browser?"

"Wha- No!" Chrome shook his head. "It's my name! I think.." He huffed and then crossed his arms. "I don't know it's not important right now.." Chrome walked over to one of the chairs seated next to what looked to be an table. It had all sorts of gadgets on it and a big 3x3 square on top.

The villager watched Chrome suspiciously. He wasn't really sure what to make of this new miner. "Okay Chrome, welcome to the world. I'm assuming you're hungry, yea?" The villager asked as he walked over to the same chest again and pulled out what looked to be a piece of meat. The villager walked back over with it and flopped it down on the pressure plate table next to Chrome. "Eat that."

Chrome looked at the villager and then at the food. "What exactly is it?" Chrome asked with a hint of disgust in his low voice as he picked it up and looked under it.

The villager rolled his eyes. "It's steak," he spoke, irritation rising. This particular villager wasn't very patient when it came to well.. anything really. "It'll be an important item to have in your inventory as you go about your journey."

Chrome tilted his head questioningly at that last comment but shrugged it off for now and took a bite. He decided he like it a lot and ate the rest of that one and another two, which the villager gladly gave to him. The sky had began to lighten up a bit and the villager turned to look out the window.

"Finally, the sun is coming up and Enden will be back soon." The villager turned back to Chrome and put out his hand. "This is a little late but my name is Librian. Just call me Mr. Librarian."

Chrome took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you sir," he said and released the hand. Chrome looked out the window and noticed just how big the village was. Villagers were leaving their houses to work about their day. A few villagers had glanced over to what he now believed to be the Library. Or house, he wasn't sure what to call it. The other villagers stared and ran to one another and whispered to each other. They had obviously noticed him staring out the window.

A figure tapped his shoulder and Mr. Librarian held a pumpkin in front of his face. The face on the pumpkin made him jump and he looked up.

Mr. Librarian set it down on the table and pointed at it. "You may want to put that on soon," he spoke hurriedly as he ran back to his chest and grabbed his own.

So this is how it's all gonna begin. His first day in this world and everything is more confusing than ever. Great.


	2. Taking Inventory

Chrome picked up the pumpkin and turned it upside down. He stared into the hole carved at the bottom and frowned. A pumpkin? Why this? Mr. Librarian already put his pumpkin on and Chrome just.. Didn't understand but he obliged and slipped it on his head. The inside was quite roomy and definitely smelled of pumpkin guts. It wasn't that bad of a smell to be quite honest. Only downside to this is that he could barely see out of it.

"Uhh.. Mr. Librarian? Why do we have to wear these on our heads?" Chrome was not very pleased with this at all. Sure it smelled nice and was roomy but his hair was more than likely getting messed up and dirty.

Mr. Librarian had turned to stare outside. He ignored Chrome's question which irritated the miner quite a lot. The door opened and another villager peeked his head in and looked around. Once he spotted Chrome, he gasped and closed the door. Now Chrome wasn't sure the gasp was because he was there, or because of the pumpkin on his head. This really wasn't the best time to be meeting anyone.

It had been awhile and Chrome was still sitting in the chair. Nothing had happened and a few moments before, Mr. Librarian had begun to mumble to himself. Chrome shifted and took off the pumpkin slowly. "Mr. Librarian? Please tell me why we have to wear these?" Chrome spoke quietly as he ran his hands through his hair, shaking off some of the gross pumpkin guts.

Mr. Librarian huffed and took off his pumpkin too. "He's running late. Not expected of Enden." Mr. Librarian walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out of the house. He poked his head back in and waved his hand in a motion that asked for Chrome to follow. Chrome hesitantly got out of his seat and headed toward the door. He stepped outside and winced as the light of the sun hit his eyes. As soon as he was outside, he heard gasps and saw eyes looking straight at him. All the villagers stared in awe.

"It's been awhile since a miner came around so I gotta tell you, you surprised everyone," Mr. Librarian elbowed Chrome and nodded in the direction of a short house that had what looked to be furnaces outside of it. "We need to get you some armor and weapons." Mr. Librarian spoke while heading over to the blacksmith. Chrome followed the villager quietly. He noticed the crops that were scattered around the village. The villagers obviously worked hard on them for they vegetation was looking very healthy.

The duo arrived at The Blacksmith and Mr. Librarian knocked on the wood outside the doorway. There was no actual door. Another villager appeared inside seconds after, this once dressed in black, and walked out of the house casually. The Blacksmith looked from Mr. Librarian to Chrome and back again.

The Blacksmith sighed and motioned for Chrome to come in.

"I'll be back at the library when you're finished!" Mr. Librarian called as The Blacksmith and Chrome headed inside.

The house wasn't very roomy. It wasn't much of a house either. Looked more like a workshop honestly. The Blacksmith sat down at a table in the corner.

"It's been awhile since we've had a crafter come by our town." The Blacksmith's voice was shallow. Chrome shifted uneasily and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh yeah.. Anyway, Mr. Librarian told me you'd give me armor and weapons? I'm not sure what for. He mentioned something about a jour-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it." After The Blacksmith so rudely interrupted, he stood again, this time popping his back in the process. Chrome winced at the sounds of the bones snapping and shook his head.

He watched as The Blacksmith walked over to a chest and pulled out some battered, old, clothing. They were all brown and very unstylish. Chrome frowned very hard as The Blacksmith tossed all the battered worn out clothes to him.

"Oh man.. I don't mean to be rude or anything but do you have anything less... Ugly?" Chrome asked as politely as he could, knowing the outcome might not be as nice as he'd wish.

"Unless you can bring me some iron to smelt, that's all you're getting'," The Blacksmith snapped. Wow, rude.

Chrome made a look of disgust and looked down at the armor he has received. Hesitantly, he put it all on. It all fit nicely but man did it look awful. Chrome looked back at the Blacksmith who had been waiting patiently while Chrome put everything on.

"Uh.. So where do I get the iron?" Chrome didn't even know what iron looked like.

"It's found below ground in caves and whatnot. Enden will show you. He's the only one who actually leaves the village to get supplies and whatnot," The Blacksmith rasped. He then gave Chrome a stone pickaxe and sword. Both of the items vanished with a popping sound. Chrome gasped and lifted his blocky feet to see where they had gone.

"Oh my gosh! Where did they go? I'm sorry!" Chrome panicked. He was sure he had already annoyed The Blacksmith enough but now this, this was just going to make things worse.

The Blacksmith facepalmed and sighed heavily. "Pull up your inventory."

Chrome stood there dumbfounded. Inventory? He didn't have one of those. Or he didn't think he did. He continued to stand there and gave a sheepish laugh. "I don't know how to do that."

"Oohhoh my gosh, okay." The Blacksmith wondered over to Chrome and grabbed his wrist. "Close your hand into a fist."

Chrome closed his hand.

"Okay now hold up your arm, and wave it in front of you."

Chrome, hand still tucked into a fist, waved.

"No! You have to open your hand when you wave."

Chrome huffed and did it all again, but this time actually waving his hand. He waved it from left to right and with a sudden flash, a hologram screen opened in front of him. There was a map and a piece of steak in the top left corner of the screen. Down below the empty inventory was a few more empty boxes but two of them held a stone sword and pickaxe.

"Now those lower boxes are your main menu basically. It contains the items you can switch to real quick."

"How do I do that?"

"Close your right hand into a fist again and flick it."

Chrome looked down at his hand and flicked it. Nothing happened. Chrome looked up questioningly at The Blacksmith.

"Keep flickin.'" He nodded and pointed at Chrome's hand. "You were in an empty slot."

Chrome continued flicking his wrist and finally, a pickaxe popped into his hand.

"Woah cool!" He did it again and now there was a sword.

"As you pick up more and more items, your inventory will fill up. You can move around items to different slots, including the main slots. Just touch the item on the screen that you want to move and move it to where you want. Give it a try." The Blacksmith was beginning to sound a bit more enthusiastic about the situation.

Chrome tapped the screen where the map is and moved it down to his main channel of slots. He did the same with the steak. A spark of excitement rushed through him. How great was this!

"Now close your inventory by doing the same thing you did to open it but backwards."

Chrome waved his hand in front of the screen to the left and closed his hand. The screen flashed and was gone. He noticed he still had the sword in his hand.

"You can continue to switch items in your main channel of slots without your inventory up."

Chrome bounced excitedly in his spot. "This is amazing! Now I can go get that stuff you said you needed to make armor right?"

The Blacksmith smirked at the youngsters excitement. "Yes, but remember you need to bring Enden. He'll show you what everything is. Oh, but he doesn't talk, so you'll have to get used to his hand gestures."

Chrome didn't really understand what he meant by that. He had heard about this Enden guy. He sounds pretty weird honestly. Mr. Librarian made him wear the pumpkin on his head while he was waiting for the guy to get back. Exactly what kind of villager was he?

The Blacksmith and Chrome talked more about the inventory screen and how to use it for a while longer and then Chrome left. He waved at The Blacksmith and The Blacksmith waved back from his door which he had just put up. He takes it down during the day but puts it up at night to protect himself from zombies. Which was another thing they had talked about.

The Blacksmith told him zombies were the most feared monsters upon villages. The come out at night and raid villages, taking the villagers the can catch and turning them. The Blacksmith told Chrome about an old friend he had that he had lost to a zombie.

Anyways, Chrome was headed back to the library which wasn't too far. Villagers gave him the same looks they had earlier as they entered their houses for the night. It didn't bother Chrome as much as it had before.

Chrome entered the library and Mr. Librarian was reorganizing books on his shelves. He turned and nodded at Chrome before putting in one last book.

"I'm assuming everything went well?"

"Yeah! The Blacksmith showed me how to use my inventory!" Chrome said, enthusiastically.

"Good, good. The quicker you learn things, the sooner you'll be accomplishing tasks."

Chrome was taken aback at that comment. "Accomplishing tasks? What do you mean?"

Mr. Librarian nodded. "We're providing you with food and shelter. Also knowledge and armor," he spoke and pointed at the crappy leather armor Chrome was still wearing. Chrome internally ughed.

"Alright fine but The Blacksmith told me I have to go out and find some iron and that I need to bring that Enden guy," Chrome said and crossed his blocky, arms.

"Enden should be back some time soon. He should've been back by now but who knows what that blasted Enderman got himself into now."

Chrome blinked. Enderman? What on earth was that?

As soon as he finished that though, there was a light tapping at the door followed by a quiet sound that almost sounded distorted.

Mr. Librarian gasped and grabbed the pumpkins they had used earlier. "Speaking of Enden, quick put on that pumpkin again," Mr. Librarian spoke quickly.

Outside the door, a tall, black creature waited patiently. It held a book that looked the same as the one used to enchant Chrome in it's thin blocky paws. Purple particles drifted around it, disappearing and reappearing slowly. A tiny blue cloth was wrapped around where a shoulder would be, but just a bit lower.

Finally, Mr. Librarian, now having a pumpkin on his head, opened the door. Did I forget to mention Mr. Librarian wears purple? Mr. Librarian wears purple.

"Ah Enden, we've been waiting for you. Come in, come in," Mr. Librarian waved his hand, urging the Enderman to come in.

Enden didn't move. He only tilted his head and averted his pink eyes up to the door frame. That sound of distortion came from Enden again.

Chrome tried look past Mr. Librarian, whom of which was in the way. Chrome moved over a little and peered out the door. He still couldn't see very well due to the pumpkin blocking his vision. He could see the tall figure though. The Enderman looked away from the door way and stared straight at him.

Chrome's heart skipped a beat and he backed up.

"Oh er right, sorry about that Enden I forgot again," Mr. Librarian spoke as he got an axe and chopped down the block of wood above the door. Chrome watched as the block turned to a smaller size and fell. There was a pop and the block was gone.

Enden stepped in, his particles followed. The distorted sound came from him again and it almost sounded like a "wurp." Chrome hid behind Mr. Librarian and watched as the Enderman put the book down in front of the villager.

"Thank you, Enden." Mr. Librarian walked over to his chest and placed the book inside. "I'll give it a look later but right now, I want you to meet Chrome," he spoke and put his blocky arm out and gave Chrome's back a quick shove.

Chrome made a quiet yelp and and stared up at the tall creature. Chrome finally got a closer look at Enden. The Enderman looked tired. Or maybe that was how he always looked. He didn't know.

Silence filled the room as Enden and Chrome stared at each other. Mr. Librarian crossed his arms huffed. "Well?"

Enden glanced at the villager and back at the human. Enden wurped quietly again and extended his skinny arm for a hand shake. Enden's arm was much too long so he had to bend it for a hand shake and even then, they were long. Chrome didn't avert his gaze from the Enderman. Enden probably didn't notice his staring knowing Chrome is wearing the pumpkin. At least that's what Chrome had hoped.

After the hand shake was dismissed, Chrome shook his head. "Can I take the pumpkin off please?"

Mr. Librarian shrugged. "That's up to Enden. He really doesn't like getting looked at by anyone. That's why we wear these."

Chrome looked over at Enden. The Enderman was watching him. After a few moments Enden shook his head and turned to look outside.

"Don't worry," Mr. Librarian patted him on the back. "He doesn't let anyone look at him without the pumpkin."

Chrome sighed. So this is how it was going to be when Enden takes him to find the supplies he needs? That's just dandy.


	3. Time to Mine!

The night swept by quickly. The sun was already rising above the windswept hills of the plains biome when Chrome stepped outside. Enden and Mr. Librarian were still inside the house. After the meeting last night, Mr. Librarian had went back and retrieved the enchanted book Enden had brought back.

Chrome yawned and stretched his limbs. He had gone out not too long ago in search of one of those caves The Blacksmith had told him about. Mr. Librarian had even given Chrome a torch to mark off where the cave was, that is, if he ever found one.

Chrome hadn't ventured too far from the village and was searching around out in the open. The sun had risen fully when Chrome found a cave. It wasn't very big. The cave was very dark but Chrome could make out what looked to be stone marked with black spots right at the mouth of it. Maybe that was iron. It definitely didn't look the same as the stone that surrounded the walls of the cave.

Chrome placed the torch he had been given on one of the grass blocks outside the entrance. The torches light flickered in the sun light. Chrome smirked at his accomplishment. His first cave. Oh man this was exciting. Chrome opened up his inventory and moved a couple items. He didn't have much. The only new things were some wheat seeds he had picked up from destroying some grass and a couple loafs of bread Mr. Librarian gave to him so he wouldn't go hungry while he was out.

All the items stacked on to each other as he gathered more and more of the same thing. Chrome thought that was pretty cool. It definitely saves room for him to fill more items with.

Chrome looked back down into the cave after closing up his inventory. He looked down at the unknown ore that sat right at the entrance. Perhaps he could gather some of that now? Chrome flicked his wrist and cycled through his main items until the stone pickaxe dropped in his hand. He looked at the ore and then at the pickaxe and to the ore again. He was going to get that.

Chrome carefully made his way down into the cave. It was not deep at all. It was about three for four blocks down and then the rest of it formed a path he could probably explore later. Chrome landed with an "oof" next to the patch of ore. Now he was pretty sure he just had to hit it repeatedly with the pickaxe and the block would break and be his for keeping.

Chrome began plucking at one of the blocks and it broke momentarily. What was left was a small black mineral floating in the air slowly. Chrome smiled widely. Nice! He stepped closer to the item and picked it up. Chrome waved his hand and opened his inventory and clicked the item.

"Coal.. So this isn't iron eh?" he mumbled to himself. Oh well, might as well get the rest right? Chrome closed his inventory. A figure had appeared while he was going through his inventory but the screen blocked it's appearance. Chrome stared at the green mob. That was the one that had been chasing him the other day. The monster didn't move.

Chrome scratched his head and looked down at the coal. He should just ignore it's presence. Chrome continued to gather what was left of the coal vein. There were eight pieces in total. Once done, he looked back up at the monster. It still hadn't moved. Just stood there staring. Chrome noticed that I was a bit lower in the cave. There was more than likely a wall too tall for it to climb. So instead it just watched quietly.

Chrome hesitantly walked over. "Uhh.. Hello there?" He walked closer and the monster began hissing. Something flashed in front of him and Enden's tall figure appeared. The Enderman pushed Chrome away quickly. The green monster hissed louder and suddenly exploded. "Holy fuck!" Chrome gasped and fell back. He landed on his butt and hit his head on the cold stone floor. "Ooow.. What was that all about?"

Chrome was about to look up at Enden when he remembered his lack of a pumpkin. Chrome covered his eyes and stood, his legs wobbling. That was scary. It just exploded. And where did Enden come from? He must have come looking for him. Chrome sighed with relief. Thank goodness he put that torch down outside. That must have led Enden to him.

Enden wurped quietly and stared down at Chrome. Foolish human, does he not know what Creepers do when you go near? Obviously not. Enden turned back to where the Creeper had erupted. Various stone blocks had been destroyed and were now scattered along the floor of the cave. The explosion had also taken out some of the dirt blocks that had been roofing the cave. Light poured in from one of the missing blocks. The light lit up a small part of the cave and Enden shifted away from it to a darker part.

Chrome had stood up finally and began to wipe off his pants with one hand, the other hand covered his eyes. Enden appreciated the human for following his wishes. Chrome did seem like a pretty loyal individual after what the Librarian told him after he got back.

Chrome would have probably gotten himself killed if he hadn't put that torch down outside. Enden wished the human would have just laid down the torch and returned to the village but no he just had to explore.

"I uhh, got some coal. I'm not exactly sure what it's for but there was a lot of it and uh, I dunno." Chrome sounded embarrassed. Enden found that amusing. The human moved his hand from his eyes but immediately turned his head, looking anywhere but Enden. Okay that bothered him a little. Enden wurped and patted Chrome's shoulder. Chrome didn't dare look up. How could he resist looking? Most mobs cannot help it. The human doesn't even know what would happen if he looked at Enden.

Enden huffed. His huff wasn't distorted. It sounded normal actually. Enden patted Chrome's shoulder lightly and began walking toward the entrance. Chrome followed short after, gazing at the ground. They walked out of the cave and into the sun light, making Enden wince. He had learned to endure the suns harsh rays of light. He didn't like the feel of being out in the light but oh well. He preferred night time much more.

"Oh man, I don't feel good."

Chrome had his hand on his forehead and was leaning forward.

Enden wurped to himself quietly several times before walking over and tapping Chrome's head. Chrome didn't look up at him. Enden lifted Chrome's chin and tilted his head in the direction of some cows that were grazing in the distance.

Chrome stared for a couple moments and gave the cows a weird look. "What am I supposed to do with them?"

Enden rolled his eyes and gently poked Chrome's mouth then his stomach. Oh how Enden wished so very much that he himself could speak. It'd make everything one hundred times easier. But what Enden did he think made Chrome understand.

"Oh! Food, yeah I forgot I need to eat. Haha.." Chrome began channeling through his main inventory to where he kept all the bread Mr. Librarian gave to him. Enden chuckled. Now those sounds were distorted.

Enden watched as Chrome engulfed his food. Chrome stood up straight when finished and posed, hand on his hips.

"Good as new!"

Chrome felt great. Much better than he had before. He was up and ready to continue in no time. He didn't exactly know where they were continuing off to though. Chrome trotted over to Enden, his gaze looking anywhere but the Enderman. He didn't want to look at him and anger him. It was hard not to look at him though, especially when he was speaking to Enden.

"So where are we off to now, Enden?" Chrome hopped about excitedly as the two began moving again. Enden's small hand gently grabbed his face and turned it toward a forest biome. It was quite far off but easy to see. It must be the same one he head seen when he first arrived. Chrome smiled and broke into a run, leaving Enden behind...

It wasn't long before Chrome reached the edge of the forest. He put his hand up against a tree to hold him up as he panted. Oh man what a run that was, he was exhausted. Chrome looked behind him to where Enden should have been but saw the Enderman no where in sight. Uh oh. Maybe he went to far.

Chrome was about to head back when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He jumped when he saw Enden standing there. "Oh geeze!" Chrome slapped his hands over his eyes. "Sorry! I didn't mean to look! You just startled me," Chrome blurted out.

Enden didn't move. Chrome had looked at him but... He didn't feel any different. Usually when eyes fell upon him, it would cause.. Well, he didn't want to get into those thoughts. Perhaps it had no effect because it was just a glance. Enden frowned. The frown could hardly be seen due to the darkness of his skin. But a mouth was definitely there.

Enden knocked on the trunk of the tree to get Chrome's attention. Chrome's eyes averted over to the tree. Oh he needed to gather wood. That was one of the first parts to mining the Blacksmith had told him. He should always have wood in his inventory. Chrome began punching the tree. It surprisingly didn't hurt at all. He mined the rest of the wood from the tree as Enden watched from behind. Once Chrome was finished gathering all the floating blocks, he went to another tree and began punching it.

It took a lot longer than it should have. He really needed to get one of those axes. It'd make getting wood from these trees so much easier.

Chrome had about 30 pieces of wood when he was done. He turned and stared down at the ground.

"Where are we going next?" Chrome asked, smiling. He really couldn't stop. This was all just so exciting. He couldn't explain it.

Chrome heard Enden step closer to him. The Enderman walked passed Chrome and grabbed his hood, pulling him along. Chrome tugged out of the hold and came up to walk beside the other.

The two walked in silence for a long while. It was getting kinda awkward. Chrome frowned. Maybe he should try talking to Enden. He knew the Enderman couldn't talk but still it might be nice to try and have conversation with the other.

"Soooo... How're you?" Chrome asked awkwardly. Ugh what was he doing? Enden's gonna think he's a huge awkward weirdo.

Chrome heard Enden wurp quietly as an answer. ? He doesn't know what that meant. He did learn from listening to him, that when Enden seems angry or stressed, the sounds he emits are much harsher and louder. He can sound scary honestly. But when he's relaxed, he's a lot quieter. That's all Chrome has really noticed. He'll need to listen more to Enden. At least it might make it a bit easier to have a conversation.

Chrome and Enden found themselves standing outside the cave marked with the torch once again. Chrome had begun assuming they were going to go get iron to make all the stuff he needs. Chrome hopped down into the cave and Enden followed.

Chrome was about to begin pushing forward until Enden stopped him by grabbing his hood. Chrome rolled his eyes. This was going to become a normal thing wasn't it?

Chrome's head was grabbed and turned upward toward the mouth of the cave and Enden pointed at the torch that flickered against the darkening sky. Torches. He needs those. Lots of those. Chrome placed down a crafting table, which Mr. Librarian had given him, and opened the crafting menu. He scrolled through all the different menus soon finding torches.

"Sticks and coal? Well I have coal, how do I make sticks?" Chrome had begun mumbling to himself as he went through crafting menu. After a few minutes, Chrome had turned and held out a torch. "Ahaha! Success! I am amazing," Chrome smiled at himself, proud of his achievement. He heard a light chuckle come from Enden and his cheeks went red.

"Er.. What do we do now?" Chrome questioned as he looked around the cave. It had gotten darker while he was in the crafting menu. The only light came from the torch outside the cave. Out of the corner of his eye, Chrome could see Enden's glowing eyes staring at him. Then the Enderman turned and headed deeper in the cave. Oh geeze had he noticed?

Chrome began placing torches down onto the cave floor. One every 7 or 8 blocks. He went deeper and deeper into the cave and Enden followed behind. Chrome had gotten up to where the green monster had exploded. All the blocks that had been scattered and floating were gone.

Cautiously, Chrome hopped down, deeper into the cave. He mined up some of the stone there to make a staircase for when they need to get back out. Chrome went in further. He placed another torch down into a dark spot of the cave and Enden gave him a tap on his head and pointed to a stone block with tanish markings. Almost the color of sand you could say.

Chrome picked at the blocks and destroyed a few. These came out much different than the coal had. These blocks were still blocks when broken. He picked up the scattered pieces and gave them a look in his inventory. Aha! This is iron. He'll remember that easily. Chrome swiftly mined up the iron and picked up the pieces.

It was dark once again when Chrome and Enden had left the cave and were heading back to the village. Chrome had retrieved lots of different supplies including Gold. He had fallen down quite a deep ledge back in the cave. The ore had been resting in the wall nearby when he decided to grab it. That was after Enden had shown him how to smelt iron. Chrome built both a pickaxe and sword. He knew how to craft those so it was pretty easy.

Chrome stood on a hill that lay in front of the village, Enden by his side standing quietly. The sun was barely visible now and mobs began to spawn. The two of them headed for Mr. Librarian's house.

"Today was really great." Chrome yawned as he opened the door to the Library and held it there so Enden could make his was through. Once they were inside, the two realized that Mr. Librarian was absent and no where to be seen. Chrome shrugged and put on his pumpkin and looked up at Enden who was staring back down at him. A shiver crawled up his spine and he looked away. "Oh and uhh.. Thank you for going with me, you were a huge help and I appreciated it a lo-"

Chrome's words were interrupted by a banging on the door. The door flew open and a Villager ran in, terror showing on his face.

"Miner! You must come quick! Zombies have trapped some of the citizens!" The Villager was in a state of panic and the words came out in a rush.

Chrome quickly scrolled through his channels and stopped on the iron sword. He quickly took the pumpkin off as well.

"I'm on my way!" Chrome yelled as he ran to the door. Chrome stopped in the doorway and looked back at Enden. "Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt!" He called and slammed the door shut. Oh god why'd he do that, he could have easily done that without looking at him. Enden followed the Villager as they ran toward the sounds of Zombies and terrified Villagers.

Enden watched through a window as Chrome and the Villager made there way towards the trapped Villagers. The all seemed to be locked up in one house, Zombies surrounding the door. Enden stood silently. He felt nothing.


End file.
